


Accept quest?

by haikyuuwus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, fake dating trope, side bokuroaka, side iwaoi, tendos POV mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuwus/pseuds/haikyuuwus
Summary: NPC Ushijima gives Tendou a quest. More specifically, he wants to fake-date him to get his mother off of his case.—“I need a favor.”Alright, not what Tendou had been expecting here, but he could work with that.“Oh! So it is a quest. Alright, who do I need to slay? Or is this more of a chicken-collecting quest. Do I need to rescue your long lost sister?“ Tendou stroked his non-existent beard and acted out fighting off a dragon.Ushijima looked genuinely thoughtful, trying to decipher his own metaphor.“I need you...to romance a character.”
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to try my best to write a slow burn for once in my life. Anyways. Let me know your thoughts and Such.

Tendou hadn’t seen Ushijima all day. 

It was only noon, he supposed, but usually he would meet him at 9 before classes, and then they would meet up again at his locker for lunch, which was just about...now, and Ushijima was nowhere to be seen.

Weird, he thought to himself, before considering that maybe he was sick and had forgotten to text. Maybe he was so sick he _couldn’t_ text! Maybe he was stuck somewhere! Maybe he needed help! Tendou began to frantically look over the heads surrounding him, debating his chances of finding him before the next class if he sprinted. 

He was distracted from the train of thought as he arrived at his locked to find that a note had been taped to the door, neatly folded with his name written in ink. 

“Huh.” He peeled it off and warily opened it, looking away as he did so as if it might explode. This would not be the first time someone left a less than nice note on his locker and hey, who could blame him for being a little suspicious. 

“Please don’t be a ransom note. Please don’t be a ransom note-“

“ _Tendou. Please meet me in the gym._

_\- Ushijima Wakatoshi._ ”

Tendou stared at the paper. he flipped it over, looking for any further explanation or instruction, but found none. 

“The gym.” He said aloud, before checking his watch. He hadn’t even written a time. How ominous. He wondered if he was already too late...ah well, he thought, lunch can wait. 

He shoved the note in his pocket and headed in the direction of the gym. He didn’t see Ushijima anywhere outside, so he pushed open the doors and peered in cautiously. 

Ushijima stood right by the door, staring into the distance as if in a daze before the noise startled him and he turned to face Tendou. 

“Ah!” Tendou yelped, jumping back. “Gods, Wakatoshi. How long have you been standing here? What are you, an NPC?” 

Ushijima blinked, and opened his mouth to speak, but Tendou waved his hands to stop him. “Oh wait, wait. Let me trigger the cutscene.”

Tendou scampered out, before emerging through the doorway with his jacket hung loosely around his neck.

He did a dramatic double take. “Wakatoshi-kun...what quest do you have for me?”

Tendou stifled a laugh as he watched Ushijima try to process what he was doing. 

After an extra moments silence, Ushijima finally spoke. “I need a favor.”

Alright, not what Tendou had been expecting here, but he could work with that. 

“Oh! So it is a quest. Alright, who do I need to slay? Or is this more of a chicken-collecting quest. Do I need to rescue your long lost sister?“ Tendou stroked his non-existent beard and acted out fighting off a dragon. 

Ushijima looked genuinely thoughtful, trying to decipher his own metaphor. 

“I need you...to romance a character.”

Tendou’s eyes widened. “What?”

Ushijima didn’t explain. Tendou continued to stare with wide eyes. Usually, he could read him pretty well. And right now, he definitely looked anxious. But in terms of what on earth he was trying to say-

“Wakatoshi, I’m gonna need you to elaborate a little bit.”

“My mother...has been trying to set me up with her friend’s daughter. She has been inviting her over tirelessly, and this daughter has been taking this much better than I.”

Tendou nodded. “So...you want...me...to date her?”

Ushijima shook his head. 

“No. Tendou, will you please pretend to date _me_.” 

Tendou thought he might faint. His mouth went dry as he ran through what such a task would entail. 

He had never before thought of anything romantic with anyone, and had never allowed himself to consider a close friend in that way at all. He didn’t even know what to do! Would they hold hands? Would they gaze lovingly at each other? Would they hug? Would they...kiss? What would kissing Ushijima be like? What would holding him feel like? 

Tendou blushed at the thoughts and nervously grinned at Ushijima. 

“A hero never turns down a quest! But, ah, what exactly do you want me to do?”

“You do not have to do anything in public, don’t worry. I would need you to come over to my house for dinner a few times and play the part, so that my mother and any of her possible suitors will leave me alone.” 

“Wakatoshi, are you sure I won’t be murdered by a vicious wannabe lover?“

“I cannot guarantee your safety in this mission.” Ushijima deadpanned.

Tendou snorted and let out peals of laughter, then stuck out his hand. “Ushijima Wakatoshi. You have found yourself a hero. I accept your quest!” He knelt down as Ushijima accepted his hand.

Looking up, Ushijima looked like he was blushing. This was going to be hilarious.

“Alright, well, are you ready to grab lunch, or is there someone else you need to assign a quest to?”

“I’m done now.” 

Tendou smirked and grabbed his arm. “To the lunch hall!” He hollered, and led him away.

-

The rest of the day went by without a hitch. Tendou had totally not been focusing on the request nonstop, thank you very much, and now after a tiring 8 hours, he could relax at the dorm, read Jump and sleep early...

“Tendou.” Came Ushijima’s deep voice from behind him. He was standing by the bike racks, waiting as usual as if he were coded to spawn there. 

Tendou stopped and turned to face him.

“Wakatoshi! What’s up?”

Ushijima took a breath and stepped closer. “Could you come to my house for dinner tonight?”

Tendou’s thoughts of a relaxing evening crumbled into the dirt. 

“I understand if it is too late notice. My mother just called to confirm that Mika will be visiting tonight. I advised her I would be bringing a guest.” 

Tendou shook his head. “I’ll be there. What kinda hero would I be otherwise, huh?” He patted him on the back and pulled out his phone. 

“What time should I be there? Or should I receive a little notification and a red arrow that will lead me when it’s time?” He joked and elbowed him in the side. 

“7. I will text you my address. And please, let me know if you change your mind.”

Tendou grinned. “It’s a date!” He finger gunned and spun on his heel before heading across campus to the dorm. 

The situation was becoming a lot more real now, he thought. Was he really up to the standards that Ushijima, and his mother, for that matter, had? 

He had never dated anyone before. He hadn’t even really been interested or had a crush before. He had really just not cared. Too many people had treated him badly for him to want to put himself out there.

He sighed. He had no practice, but he had read a lot of shoujo mangas, and he figured that they must be pretty accurate to the whole situation. Maybe he could find one in his collection that would help.

He put that on his to do list as he typed out a message to his friend. 

**chaos goblin** : hey!! semi semi!! i need help

**semi** : oh god

**chaos goblin** : oh good youre here

**chaos goblin** : alright how do u date someone

**semi** : what. who are you dating

**chaos goblin** : thats not important!!! i just need to know what to do

**semi** : this seems suspicious 

**chaos goblin** : :( :( :(

**semi** : i dont know?? hold their hand. be nice to them. buy them flowers. 

**chaos goblin** : is that it

**semi** : how am i supposed to know!!

**chaos goblin** : :|

_ chaos goblin added Shirabuwu to the chat. _

**chaos goblin** : shirabu thoughts please

**shirabuwu** : hold on let me catch up here

**semi** : oh my god.

**shirabuwu** : ok lets see

**shirabuwu** : i agree with semi. i would add to laugh at their jokes, and sit beside them. be as involved as you can

**chaos goblin** : takin notes here keep goin

**shirabuwu** : just be yourself!

**semi** : no

**chaos goblin** : how can i not be myself

**semi** : ...

**semi** : true

**chaos goblin** : ok well thanks guys i g2g on my date now!!!! :3 

**shirabuwu** : wait i had more ideas

**shirabuwu** : tendou?

**shirabuwu** : ok good luck 

Tendou tossed his phone onto the bed and slid open his closet door. What type of thing was one meant to wear to a date. He looked through some shirts he had - all anime themed - before groaning and realizing that he didn’t really own anything ‘Nice’. 

He flopped onto his bed and picked his phone back up, hurriedly texting Ushijima.

**chaos goblin** : wakatoshi help me

**chaos goblin** : what do i wear

**chaos goblin** : what are YOU wearing????

**chaos goblin** : wakatoshiiiii im going to die

**Chaos goblin** : ur killing me

**chaos goblin** : im dead

_ ushijima w is typing... _

Oh finally.

**ushijima w:** whatever you would like.

Tendou groaned and closed his phone again. Back to the drawing board. 

This wasn’t a big deal. He just needed a simple outfit that showed Ushijima’s family that he was a good candidate for Ushijima, and look good enough to scare off the competition. No problem.

He picked out the only plain tshirt he owns (black) and black jeans with the minimum number of holes (3) and reviewed his outfit in the mirror. Chaos goblin is right, he thought to himself, trying to smooth his bright red hair down slightly. 

As it neared 6:30, Tendou figured it was time to head out. He walked out of his room and ran straight into his roommate in the hallway. 

“Satori. Where are you going at this hour?” Oikawa said, folding his arms across his chest. 

Tendou narrowed his eyes and smirked. He held up a fist and raised a finger. “One, it’s not even late, _dad._ ” He raised a second finger. “And two! I have a date!” 

Oikawa winced and looked him up and down. “Like, right now? As in, you’re already dressed for it?”

“Yeah!”

“No.” 

And that was how Tendou found himself in Oikawa’s room as he rifled through his closet. 

“Aha! Found it. Here. This will probably fit you and your weirdly long arms.” 

“How kind.” Tendou stated, pulling on the maroon sweater over his tshirt and watch that Oikawa had also provided. 

“Well, I look better in this but you still look good. I will now not be totally embarrassed for you.”

Tendou grinned and saluted at him. “Oh thank you, wise Oikawa. Me and my weird arms will be going now.” 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“So I can do anything except ace my biology exam?”

He waved as Oikawa gasped, not giving him time to respond as he jogged out of the dorms to his bike, setting off on the short distance to Ushijima’s house, hoping that he wouldn’t now be late.

He could feel his heart in his throat as he peddled down the street. He reminded himself this was all pretend. To help out his friend, and do them a favor. Just bros being bros. But since he’d committed, and he wasn’t one to turn down a challenge, well, he was going to do what he, self proclaimed chaos goblin, does best. 

He grinned to himself as he peddled faster.

”Ultimate! Chaos Mode!” He screeched.

He was going to woo the _shit_ out of Ushijima Wakatoshi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying so hard to take it slow. lmk if youd appreciate ushijimas POV for a little bit too!

As Tendou approached Ushijima’s driveway, he ran over a few mental notes he’d made, courtesy of his friends and one of his favorite mangas. 

He leaned his bike up against the wall, and stood awkwardly infront of the door.

He wasn’t an outwardly anxious person. He had learned very effectively how to cast an aura of confidence no matter what havoc was happening inside his body, and this time was no different.

Except. It felt like it was.

He shook himself vigorously in an attempt to quell the building anxiety, and bounced on his toes for a moment. Just knock on the door. Just do it. It’s weird to stand here so long. Knock. Come on. It’s just Wakatoshi. It’s just a normal night.

He held up his fist, breathed out, and knocked once-

Ushijima immediately opened the door and Tendou nearly punched him in the face with the second knock.

“Oh shit! I mean, oops! Sorry Wakatoshi!”

Ushijima shook his head. “No, It’s alright. I’m very glad that you made it.” He paused and looked over Tendou’s appearance. Tendou felt himself heat up at his gaze, and tried his best not to show it. 

“You look nice.”

“Just nice??” Tendou acted offended, and gasped, causing a worried look to appear on Ushijima’s face.

“I suppose not just nice. You look very handsome. I have not seen that sweater before.” 

Tendou laughed, internally wondering why that had made his stomach flutter. “You look not too bad yourself, Wakatoshi!” 

Tendou grinned and met Ushijima’s eyes. He had been staring at him, which was not unusual, but it felt different. More high stakes. He guessed that it was, given the circumstances. 

“Can I come in? It’s kinda chilly out here.”

Ushijima nodded quickly and stepped aside for Tendou to enter. Tendou toed off his shoes and glanced around. He could hear chattering from another room, which he assumed was the rest of the guests. 

The anxiety he had been feeling seemed to bubble up his throat. 

Ushijima seemed to be having a similar problem, as Tendou noticed he was still standing to his side, staring off into the distance. Thinking back to his earlier proclamation, Tendou bit his lip and debated what would be crossing a line. 

Tendou reached out and touched Ushijima’s arm, causing him to abruptly look up. “Hey, what ya so nervous for? I told you I had your back, right?”

Ushijima nodded carefully. “Right. Let’s go.”

Tendou grinned at him, before sliding his hand down his arm to instead hold his hand. A small smile tugged at Ushijima’s lips, and he led him through to their living room. 

Tendou listened carefully as Ushijima quietly recited the names of those that were there. Mika, he knew, then there was her mother Ayano, and Ushijima’s mother, Mai. 

”Ah, Wakatoshi! You’re finally out of your room. I thought I’d have to send a search party for you!” His mother joked, earning a laugh from everyone except for the pair. “Mika has been waiting for you!” 

A girl with long brown hair waved from the table, and Tendou assumed that was Mika. Immediately, he felt intimidated. He’d never felt a reason to feel self conscious since he left high school, but now... Now, he definitely sensed that familiar feeling again. 

Mika was definitely beautiful, and probably the opposite of Tendou in every way. Tendou felt himself deflate. 

“Hello, mother, Mika, Ayano, I apologize for my delay. This is Tendou Satori.” A pause. He tightened his grip on Tendou’s hand. “My boyfriend.”

Tendou smiled as confidently as he could manage, and waved. 

He felt everyone in the room staring at him, and was sure he was about to be eaten alive. 

There was a deep silence, and then his mother only laughed. 

“This is the beautiful and exciting Tendou that you won’t stop talking about?” 

Tendou winced at her tone, before realizing what she said. 

Wait. What? 

“Yes. This is Satori. We haven’t been dating for long but we are serious. Please allow him to stay for dinner.”

Tendou looked up at Ushijima. who was standing resolutely by his side, looking like he was ready to physically fight someone if necessary. Oh wow. That certainly did something weird to his heart. 

Mai eyed him up and down, before smiling and moving into the kitchen without another word. 

Ushijima let out a breath, and pulled out the stool infront of Mika, motioning for Tendou to sit. Tendou perched himself on the stool and watched Ushijima as he sat down carefully next to him. 

“I like your hair.” Mika said, and it took Tendou by surprise. 

“Oh!” He all but yelped, before smiling at her as non-threateningly as he could manage. “Thanks!” 

Mika smiled slyly, and turned her attention to Ushijima. “So, Wakatoshi. I’m glad to see you found someone.”

“I would say that he was right in front of me for a long time.”

Tendou’s heart thudded. And here he thought he was doing the wooing.

Mika raised a brow and nodded slowly, as Mai came back in, with Mika’s mother in tow, both carrying tea cups and a kettle. 

“So, Tendou! What do you do in college?” Mai asked as she sat at the head of the table. 

“I’m an illustrator and a writer! Mostly a writer. I have a few mangas that I’m working on getting published soon!” 

“Ah. How nice!” Ushijima’s mother nodded and smiled, but she had not taken her eyes off of Ushijima. “And how did you two start dating?”

Tendou glanced at Ushijima, and Ushijima nodded at him. “Please take this one.” Was clearly signaled through the action. 

“Well, it’s a funny story really. It was about a month or so ago now, right, and we had just met up for lunch. I got the most exciting item on the menu of course, and Ushijima got rice, as he always does. I told him that he should try to be more adventurous. He told me that I was all the adventure he needed.”

Tendou smiled as he thought back to the memory. Now just to add a little twist...

“So I said, wow Wakatoshi, that’s pretty romantic, and he said, I know. And then he asked me on a date! And I was so overwhelmed I nearly cried. Nearly.” Tendou dramatically wiped his eye and gazed at Ushijima, who was already fondly smiling back at him. 

He would have to remember to commend him for being such a good actor. 

Ushijima’s mother tilted her head. “Wakatoshi was the one to confess?”

Ushijima met her gaze. “Yes. It is the first time I had been so sure of something in quite a while.” 

Mai let out a hum and settled her chin in her hands. “And you are happy?”

“Yes.” Ushijima said resolutely. 

His mother considered this for a moment, before turning to Mika and Ayano who had been idly chatting. “Sorry to interrupt your conversation, I believe that the food is now ready. Could you help me carry the rest of it through?”

As the two left the room, Mika excused herself to the bathroom. Tendou watched her leave, and once they were alone, he turned back to Ushijima, who was twisting his fingers anxiously. 

“Hey,” he put his hand on Ushijima’s cheek, and turned his face towards him. As their eyes met, his face burned. Why he was doing something so intimate when nobody was around to see it, he didn’t know. But he didn’t remove his hand, and fought the strong urge to look away.

“You did good. I’m impressed.” 

Ushijima smiled and mumbled into his palm. “Not out of the woods yet.”

“True. But my HP is still good. We’ve got this.” 

As the night went on, Tendou made sure to laugh at all of Ushijima’s jokes (he had surprisingly made exactly one) and to hold his hand as much as was possible when eating, and all in all thought he had done a pretty good job. 

He was also doing a pretty good job at ignoring the way his heart would beat harder every time Ushijima laughed at _his_ jokes and squeezed his hand tighter. Just bros being bros, he reminded himself. This is all an act. 

By the end of the night, Mai was less intrusive in her questioning, and her tone was significantly less brash as she was waving goodbye to him with her hand on Ushijima’s shoulder in their doorway.

Tendou counted that as a win. 

As soon as he arrived back at his dorm room, he pulled out his phone to text Ushijima.

**chaos goblin** : i made it home!!

**chaos goblin** : mission success

**ushijima w** : good. I’m glad. 

**ushijima w** : thank you, Satori. 

Tendou grinned to himself as he typed out a response. 

**chaos goblin** : any time, my love <3 ;3 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima has a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to get into ushijimas head. i feel bad for him

Ushijima had a problem. 

This was highly unusual for him, and due to this, he had no idea how to combat said problem.

For the millionth time that night, he looked back at the last message Tendou had sent. My love. 

At first the message had filled him with warmth, his heart thumping in excitement and lips smiliy softly. But now, his heart seemed to clench in anxiety and something sadder instead. 

Because this was what he had asked him to do, wasn’t it? 

To play a part, as a favor to him. A horribly selfish favor at that. 

He had signed up for this, and now he was paying for it. 

Ushijima sighed and locked his phone, debating turning it off for the night, but stopped himself. Just incase.

He was hopeful that classes wouldn’t be awkward after the nights events. He figured that Tendou would have no problems with that, but on the other hand, could he really trust himself? He laughed at the thought. 

He had been the one to engage Tendou in the ruse and now he was the one suffering. 

He had always known that Tendou was special, that he was different from the others around him, and Ushijima treasured him greatly. When his mother asked who he could possibly be dating, his was the first name that came to mind.

And then he thought about it more. The two of them. Together. In that way. 

And Ushijima felt like maybe that made sense.

He stopped the train of thought and decided again to not ever mention this to Tendou. They would play their parts, and then once his mother stopped trying to set him up, they wouldn’t need to anymore.

And that was completely fine with Ushijima. Completely.

“Wakatoshi? Are you in bed yet?” His mother knocked on his door once, then abruptly walked in.

Ushijima fixed her with a flat stare as she settled into his desk chair. 

“I can feel you having a crisis from all the way downstairs.”

Ah. “Sorry. I was just thinking.”

“About?”

He thought for a moment. “Tendou.”

His mother nodded wisely and tapped her chin. “Trouble in paradise already?”

Ushijima shook his head. “No, nothing like that.”

She nodded again and stood up. “Alright, well if you need me you know where I am. I came to give you this.” She handed him an envelope then left, leaving the door ajar.

Ushijima watched her leave, then closed the door and returned to his bed with the envelope in hand. He opened it and carefully pulled out the folded piece of paper. 

Inside, was one red pressed flower, dried but still beautiful and vibrant. There was no note, but he knew who it had to be from.

His heart pounded in his chest. This was all for show. He wondered if Tendou had left it with his mother earlier, and what the conversation had been. Had they talked about him? What had Tendou said? 

Not that it mattered. 

Ushijima decided it was time to sleep before he could ruminate in his thoughts any more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date? Tendou gets his hopes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u 4 reading!

“Well, you came back awfully late.” A familiar voice said from the kitchen, as soon as Tendou stepped into the common area.

“Sorry, Dad.”

“Hey, I thought I was the dad in this friend group!” A voice called from another room. 

“Oh, is Daichi here?” Tendou asked, heading to the fridge and tossing Oikawa’s clothes at him. 

“Yup! Study group! Wanna join? You can tell us all about your steamy date.”

Tendou waved him off, but grabbed a drink and followed him into the living room where the others were gathered. “Sure, sure. Soooo steamy.” 

“You were on a date?” Suga said from the floor. “With who?”

“Don’t sound so shocked, Koushi, you’ll hurt my feelings!” He feigned shock and held his chest. “If you must know, it was with Wakatoshi.”

The room fell silent immediately, and Tendou could swear he heard a pin drop. 

Oikawa and Suga broke the silence at the same time. “What?!”

“The same Wakatoshi that you have definitely had a crush on for like, forever? That one?” Suga exclaimed.

“What?!” Oikawa only yelled again.

Daichi held Suga’s arm firmly as he had moved to stand and most likely punch Tendou out of surprise, or excitement, or something. Tendou silently thanked him. He had been the recipient of many of Suga’s adrenaline-fueled violent streaks. 

“First of all,” Tendou held up a long finger. “I do not have a crush on Wakatoshi. He is my best friend.” Everyone in the room shot him a disbelieving look. He ignored it. “Secondly, I’m doing this as a favor. He needed someone to fake date, and he asked me.”

Suga and Daichi’s faces switched to ones of pity, and Tendou felt his heart sink slightly. Oikawa, on the other hand,

“He needed to fake date someone and he didn’t pick me?!” 

“It looks like I am the hot one in this friend group.” Tendou grinned.

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “It’s fine, I wouldn’t want to upset Iwa-chan anyways.”

“Oooh, you and Hajime are finally dating?”

Oikawa paused. “Not yet!” He stuttered out, trying and failing to keep his air of confidence. “It’s not my fault he’s just a dumbass and hasn’t recognized how great I am.” 

“Who’s a dumbass now, Shittykawa?”

Tendou laughed as he watched the blood drain from Oikawa’s face. “Ah! Iwa-chan! You told me you couldn’t make it!”

“Oh, should I leave?” Iwaizumi raised a brow and turned back towards the door.

Oikawa let out a yell and grabbed his wrist, causing Iwaizumi to laugh and pull him into a hug. “Alright, what are we studying tonight?”

Beaming, Oikawa continued to hold him close as he explained his upcoming exam material.

Gross. Tendou thought. But cute? God I wish that were me...and Wakatoshi. Tendou also thought. Oh shit. 

“Well!” He announced, way too loud for the small room, suddenly feeling self conscious. “I gotta go and be somewhere else. See ya tomorrow everyone!” Tendou forced a grin and waved, as everyone shouted their goodbyes.

When he was safe in his room again, he pulled out his phone to check for any messages from said date. Nothing yet. He had to have gotten the gift by now, right? Maybe his mother did hate him, and she had just thrown it out.

Maybe Ushijima had been given it, and he had been the one to throw it out. Maybe it was too much. 

Ah well, he thought, it is all for show. No need to be embarrassed. Time to stop overthinking it.

—

Tendou did not stop overthinking it.

Arriving at school the next day, Tendou had been overthinking it for approximately 6 hours. He had barely slept, and he looked it. 

He had done his best to style his hair into his usual parrot shape, but when that was failing, he decided to just leave it down, which was certainly gathering more attention than he thought it deserved.

“Tendou. Is that you?” Oikawa looked up from his phone as Tendou sat down beside him. 

“Tendou? Who’s Tendou? Sounds cute though. Want to introduce us?”

Oikawa looked thoughtful. “Hmm...don’t think I can, sorry. Pretty sure he’s not single.” 

“Ah, I don’t think that’s right.”

“And how would you know that?”

“Role for perception.”

“2.”

“You’ll never find out.”

“Did you see Ushijima this morning?” Oikawa asked, dropping the act.

“No, I was too late. I hope he doesn’t mind...” Tendou bit his lip worriedly. 

Oikawa narrowed his eyes, but Tendou didn’t notice. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text.

To: Ushijima  
Hey meet me 4 lunch @ the gate :3

He pocketed his phone as the class began, and silently hoped for a reply.

—

It was noon, and Tendou was waiting by the gate, and Ushijima was nowhere to be seen. 

He kicked absentmindedly at the ground and checked his phone for the umpteenth time. 

Out of seemingly nowhere came the sound of heavy footsteps running, and he looked up to see Ushijima jogging towards him, looking heavily disheveled. 

“Tendou. Sorry I’m late. I..like your hair.” He pulled his bag around to his front, not waiting for a response, and picked out...a flower. He had a flower. For him. Tendou gaped at him. Ushijima held it out, waiting for him to take it. 

Tendou slowly reached out a hand. “Wakatoshiiii, who knew you were a romantic?” He grinned and admired the purple flower. 

“Purple...because Shiratorizawa.” He blurted out. “Because that is where we met.”

Tendou nodded and smiled, feeling the blush fill his face. 

“So, I had an idea for lunch.” Continued Tendou, trying to break the tension. “It’s this great cafe, they have sandwiches on pink bread! Pink! Can you believe that? Let’s check it out!” 

Ushijima smiled, and Tendou didn’t miss the redness of his cheeks. 

The set off down the street together, hands brushing, and each time, Tendou couldn’t hold back his grin. Oh no, he thought to himself. This may be bad.

“So I wanted to thank you.” Ushijima said, resolutely looking ahead as he spoke. “For helping me with my..quest.”

Tendou giggled as he remembered their exchange in the gym.

“It seems that she does believe we are dating, so she has stopped bringing girls over. You are a very good actor.” 

Right. Acting.

“So, I actually wanted to ask if you would come with me on our family vacation? It’s a little far, and it is with my family, so feel free to turn me down.”

Tendou mulled over the offer as Ushijima opened the door to the cafe he had pointed out. 

“I think that would be nice. Gotta seal the deal right?”

Ushijima’s mouth quirked up. “A side quest.”

Tendou laughed loudly. “Yes, Wakatoshi!”

They ordered their lunch at the counter, then sat down by the window. 

Ushijima sat down and immediately stared out the window, seemingly transfixed. Tendou peered out trying to see what he was looking at, just as Ushijima spoke. 

“Dog.” Was all he said. And sure enough, Tendou located a large golden retriever sitting outside the store across the street. 

“I hope he will still be there when we leave.” 

Tendou smiled brightly. “We can go now if you want? Real quick?”

Ushijima shook his head immediately. “No, this is - you are more important.” 

Tendou blushed, and grinned at him again. “You know, I don’t think anyone here is going to report back to your mother.”

Ushijima blushed brighter than Tendou had thought possible on a human. He nodded once and sat quietly.

Tendou didn’t know if that was a win or not. 

Before he had time to clarify that he didn’t mean that he had to stop, or that he wasn’t uncomfortable, the waitress appeared with their food. 

They thanked her, and Ushijima began eating. Tendou picked lightly at his food, chin in his hand. He internally scolded himself for making the situation awkward. He had been doing so well...

The waitress came by again moments later to hand them the check. She looked between the two of them, as if calculating, then set it in front of Ushijima, who thanked her and pulled out his wallet.

Tendou watched her walk away, then turned to Ushijima. “She decided you’re the top.” 

Ushijima blushed furiously again, and barked out a surprised laugh. 

Ushijima placed the money in the holder, and stopped Tendou from grabbing his own wallet. “No, Tendou. I owe you.”

Tendou smiled. You’ve already given me enough. “It’s okay.” He said, pulling out his wallet.

“What did I give you?” Ushijima asked, confused.

Tendou stopped. Had he said that out loud? The look on Ushijima’s face said yes. “Ah! The vacation!” He winced at how his voice rose 3 octaves. 

Ushijima chuckled, holding the check book away from Tendou’s reach, and passing it to the waitress. 

Tendou bit back another smile, instead voicing his annoyance that Ushijima looked like the one with money in their relationship. 

They headed back to the school together, stopping to pet the dog they had spotted earlier, and Tendou was beside himself with happiness. That was surely a real date. Nobody was around to fool, and yet...He grinned to himself and lightly skipped beside Ushijima. 

“So! When do we leave? Where are we going? Wait. Where is it? How far away?”

“Next Saturday. I think we are just going to a small skiing lodge.”

“Skiing?!” Tendou exclaimed, excited.

Ushijima nodded. “Do you know how to?”

“Nope!”

Ushijima laughed, and Tendou could tell it was anything but spiteful. 

As they split for their afternoon classes, Ushijima lingered a moment longer with him. “See you at 3?” Tendou asked.

Ushijima agreed, and they parted ways. 

Tendou debated how harmful it would be to pretend that all of this wasn’t fake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter trying to get back into the swing of things.

Tendou circled the date in his calender one more time. Next Friday, he would be leaving for the ski lodge. With Ushijima. 

He felt positively giddy, and hadnt stopped bouncing around since he had been asked. This really felt...official. But. He sighed, his happiness derailed again by the rude confusing thought that he didnt know what he truly wanted from Ushijima. 

He leaned back in his chair and glanced at his phone again, wondering if it was too early to text him.

He decided to anyways. He figured that it couldn’t hurt.

Chaos goblin: hiya u up?

The reply was immediate. 

Ushiwaka: yes  
Ushiwaka: as are you  
Chaos goblin: yes wakatoshi i messaged you first silly  
Ushiwaka: of course  
Chaos goblin: i like the screen name  
Ushiwaka: thank you. 

Tendou swallowed. Had their conversations always felt so stilted? He didn’t think so...but maybe he was just reading too much into it. Since when was he bothered at all by short replies?

Tendou began typing a response in an effort to keep the conversation flowing, when his phone began to ring. Wakatoshi flashed on the screen, and Tendou stared before cautiously answering it.

“Hello..?”

“Satori.”

Tendou stilled, heart pounding in his chest. But why? God. He needed to get a grip.

“Hi Wakatoshi. What’s up?”

“Can I come over?”

Tendou looked at the clock. Oikawa wouldn’t mind, he was sure. Or, he might, but he didn’t have to find out. 

“Sure, but, is something wrong?” 

There was no response for a moment. Tendou’s mind flickered through ten apocalyptic scenarios.

“No. I just would like...to see you. Now.”

Well, wasn’t that something.

—-

Ushijima arrived at his apartment suspiciously fast. 

“Wakatoshi.” Tendou called, signaling for Ushijima to come inside. “Were you nearby?”

Ushijima looked away. “I was in the vicinity.”

Tendou hid his laugh and shut the door to his room behind them, and flopped onto the bed. 

“So what brings you here at...11pm?” 

Ushijima sat by him on the bed and folded his hands in his lap. “I don’t think we should do this anymore.”

Tendou’s heart dropped to his feet and he stuttered out a breath. “Do what, Wakatoshi?”

“This fake dating, I don’t think it should continue. It is not fair for you, to have to act like you are in a relationship, when you are not. I have put you in an unfair position, and I am sorry.” 

“O-oh, I don’t mind at all, I mean it, Wakatoshi, it’s okay-“

“No Tendou, it was selfish of me to ask this of you. Especially when-“ Ushijima stopped himself and clenched his fists. “I have to go, my mother will be wondering where I am by now.”

Not giving Tendou any time to respond, he left, leaving Tendou with a hole in his heart.

But this wasn’t a break up, was it? Because they weren’t dating. So why did he feel so hurt? 

Tendou went to bed quickly and if he cried into his pillow, he wouldn’t ever tell anyone he did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squad enters the scene.

Ushijima had a problem. Tendou hadn’t showed up to classes in 2 days, and wasn’t returning his texts. And the nail in the coffin was the glares Oikawa sent his way every time they passed each other in the halls.

Ushijima wasn’t 100% sure of what he had done wrong. He had made the safe decision to break off the plan so as to not take advantage of Tendou for his own selfish feelings, and, now...now he didn’t know what was the right decision at all. 

Surely, Tendou had finally realized Ushijima’s plan was selfish, and had decided to no longer continue their friendship. Maybe he had even worked out that Ushijima had...feelings for him. Oh dear. 

Ushijima sighed as he left his last class, heading again to Tendou’s apartment, but for a different reason this time. He knew who he had to talk to.

He knocked loudly on the door to the apartment, still feigning confidence, and footsteps padded towards the door opening it slightly, calling out a cheerful “Just a minute!” before actually seeing Ushijima’s face and loudly sighing. 

“He‘s not home, you know. Oh wait! You don’t know! Cause you broke his poor heart.”

Ushijima winced and stepped forward. “I’m here for you.”

Oikawa gasped and held his hand over his mouth. “Do I need to call Iwa-chan? This is scandalous! Two hearts in one week?”

Ushijima glared at him. “Help me, with Tendou. Please. I need to fix this.”

Oikawa dropped his fake-shock and opened the door wider, allowing Ushijima to step inside. “I’m not doing this for you. This is for Tendou. Come in. You have some explaining to do.”

They both sat cross legged on the floor of Oikawas bedroom, Oikawa leaning against some pillows and Ushijima sitting with his back as straight as a ruler, as he always did. 

He explained the situation to the best of his ability, which was just a monotonous retelling of the entire past month. 

For once, Oikawa paid attention the whole time, but made sure Ushijima knew how bored he was throughout.

“So. Why exactly did you break off the plan?”

“I was surely taking advantage of him.”

“And how would that be?”

Ushijima stared at the ground. What a nice carpet.

“Ushiwaka.”

“I...like Tendou.” His cheeks burned. This was the first time he’d said it out loud. He felt...embarrassed? Selfish? Yet slightly giddy. 

“I see. Well, have you told your mother about the breakup yet? I’m sure she won’t have taken it well, right?”

He twisted his fingers. “I haven’t told her.”

“And about the ski trip?” Oikawa pressed. 

“Oikawa...”

Oikawa folded his arms and leaned back. “Wouldn’t it make sense just to go on the trip together, finish this...”fling” for real, and then break it off after your mother is off your case?”

Ushijima sighed. “Tendou would never-“

“Are you sure about that though. He would practically do anything for you. It’s kind of gross.”

Ushijima looked at him with his brows furrowed. 

“Oh don’t look so confused. Anyways, you showed up without an appointment and now I‘m late for my meet up with Iwa-chan, so like, get out of my house now.” He stood and began trying to lift Ushijima by his arms, failing miserably. 

After being unceremoniously kicked out of the apartment, but not before Oikawa told him where Tendou was currently hiding, Ushijima headed towards the school library. He hoped Tendou would still be there.

Smoothing out his shirt from his fumble with Oikawa, he entered the library and went straight to the front desk. 

“Hello Saeko. Is Tendou here today?” 

Saeko didn’t bother to look up from the computer, just shook her head. “Was up until about an hour ago. Got dragged out by two loud boys. Good thing too, I was about to teach them a lesson about being quiet.”

Ushijima’s heart sunk. He wanted to speak to Tendou as soon as possible, and now he didn’t know where he was. He wondered if he called again, if he’d even pick up.

—-

Tendou didn’t really know how he found himself in his classmates room, surrounded by beanie babies and ice cream, but here he was. 

“Tendou, sweetie. Tell us what ails ye.” Kuroo pouted, pushing a tissue box towards him where they sat on his bed. Next to him, Bokuto nodded encouragingly and leaned forward to listen. 

“My fake boyfriend fake dumped me and he’s just my best friend so I really shouldn’t be upset- I mean- I’m not upset! I just. Argh!” Tendou glared at the beanie baby on his lap, before softening and patting the frog’s head.

Bokuto nodded again, more solemnly this time and picked up the owl beanie that was perched in his lap. He gave it a light kiss before passing it to Kuroo, who added it to his pile. 

“Are you like, sure that you just wanna be friends, bro?” Bokuto said. “I thought I just wanted to be friends with Akaashi! And then! One day! We kissed! And it was great! Well he kissed me, and I was like Uwah Akaashi!! And he was like,” Bokuto lowered his eyebrows and puts on a serious face. “Bokuto-san, please calm down.” 

Kuroo watched the performance intently, clapping softly at the end and grinning. “And I thought Bokuto was just my best bro. And then, I too saw Akaashi, and I was like wow. I’m gay.”

“Hey!” Bokuto squawked.

“Just kidding, it was your beautiful eyes bro. Anyway, Tendou, please continue.”

Tendou flopped back onto the bed. “Even if I did like him like that. He definitely doesn’t like me the same way. I mean, he invited me to go skiing, and then fake dumped me the next day!”

Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged a glance. “Ohoho? Skiing? Like, cosy cabin skiing?” Kuroo said, eyes lighting up. 

Tendou groaned loudly. 

“It’s ok bro. You just hafta show him what he’s missing.” Bokuto said. 

Just then, Tendou’s phone buzzed. He ignored it. 

Bokuto picked it up and opened the camera. “Come here! Lets show him.”

“You meant literally??” Tendou groaned, sitting up as they took to each side of him and pressed their cheeks to his, Bokuto snapping a selfie of the three, sending it as a reply to the text. 

Moments later, the phone rang. Tendou ignored it again and hid his face in the pillows.

Kuroo didn’t, however, and picked up the phone. 

“Yello?”

“...Tendou?”

“Nope, incorrect. This is Kuroo.”

“What have you done with Satori?” The voice became slightly more aggressive.

“He’s fine, dude. Chill out. He is kinda busy though with a whole bunch of babies.” 

Tendou stifled his laughter, while Bokuto howled in the background of the call. 

“Please just tell him I need to talk to him.” The voice cracked on the last word and Kuroo glanced at Tendou, who was now working on burying Bokuto under a mountain of cat beanies.

“Hey, Tendou. Wanna take this? I’m out of jokes.”

Tendou’s smile fell, and he considered his options. He could run. He could jump from the window. He could burrow under the bed. He could- 

“You are allowed to say no.” Said Bokuto from beside him, resting a hand on his arm. 

Tendou smiled, then shook his head and held out his hand for the phone. 

“Hello, Wakatoshi.”

On the other end of the phone, Ushijima let out a breath. “Satori.” Tendou could hear the sadness in his voice, and it twisted his stomach. 

But if he was feeling regret...then maybe,

“I’m sorry, Tendou. I shouldn’t have acted so brashly. Can we please talk?”

A pause. Tendou could feel his heart pounding. And then, 

“I...miss you. And I would still like for us to go skiing together. If you still want to. With me. That is. I-“

“I can meet you at the park in 20 minutes.” Tendou interrupted him, his lips quirking up. “Don’t be late, Wakatoshi.”


End file.
